Sebastian's Little Pet
by LittleTrancyGirl
Summary: Sebastian is a rich man that any Neko would want as their master. Ciel's a poor street cat depending on his best friend for their survival. M for lemon's in future chapters. AU/OOC'd CielxSebastian ClaudexAlois
1. Stray Partners

Ciel was wandering the streets in his full cat form, his claws making a scrape everytime his paws touched the concrete below him. The bustling city was full of shoppers, pets, strays, cars, and the mixed scent of the nearby italian resturaunt and gas being used up by the cars. He wasn't actually wandering, more like running for his life.

He had a grilled hotdog in his mouth as he fled from some random fat guys house. His heart was pounding when he finally could rest for a moment behind a fence in a dark alley.

"Mmm...Food..." He mumbles to himself as the scent of the steamy hotdog filled his nostrils, making his stomach growl.

He wolfed it down and peered out to make sure the man wasn't there. Once he was safe, he ran into an alleyway behind a pizza resturaunt.

His only friend and teammate, Alois, was digging in the huge green dumpster for food.

"Hey Alois. Missed some good food..." The navy-blue cat said as he turned into a half-human.

His eye's were purple and blue, his pale skin completly exposed. All he had on was some black high-tops with neon blue skulls on the sides. His cat-ears and tail were almost black, but you couldn't even see the blue that was in them. His left one was ripped at the corner.

"What food?" The blonde's ears perked up as he jumped out with some rotten cheese pizza in his mouth.

He was still in cat form as he sat on his friends lap, icy blue eyes staring up at Ciel innocently.

The blue-haired male chuckled and pet the cat form's head, "A just-grilled hotdog."

Alois jumped off of his friend and threw the disgusting pizza aside, "Gross bitch..."

He transformed into his human form as well. He too, was naked outside of shoes. His happened to be black converse sneakers. His ears and tail were a slightly brighter shade of blonde, all with tiny white tips at the ends.

"Anyways, how the hell did you manage to fetch a hotdog like that?" He asked Ciel.

"It was easy," He replied with a smirk, "Take it from the old fat man's grill and run for you life."

The blonde burst out laughing, "Haha! How fat was he?"

"He ran maybe five steps before he was sweating and couldn't keep up?" He snickered.

"Oh my god, that is hilarious!" Alois says between laughs.

Five minutes later, the two boys are sitting around in silence.

"Hey Ciel." Alois says suddenly, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah?" Ciel looks at his friend with curiousity.

"Have you ever...Got caught? I mean, by the animal patrol people."

"Yeah, but their not to hard to escape." The bluenette smirked slyly when he spoke.

"How so?" The blonde tilted his head slightly.

"Pick the locks and run for your life. And don't listen when they say to become half-human or whatever, stay a cat."

Alois nodded slightly, "Oh, ok."

The awkward silence returned, the only noise heard was the honking traffic jam, and the chattering of the many shoppers and lunch-rush humans.

**This is actually redone and properly formatted. If you re-read this, I hope it's better and slightly more detailed! And if your new to this fanfiction, I hope you liked it and keep reading!**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	2. Meeting' Their Masters

The two neko's decided to take a cat nap, since there wasn't anything else for them to do and they were extremely tired.

Ciel's ears perked up, alerting him of the sound of footsteps approaching them. He nervously opened his eyes to see two people apporaching them, which only made him more afriad of what might be coming.

"Alois...Get up..." Ciel mumbled, gently pawing at his friend, "Alois...C'mon...People are coming..."

His ears perked up when he heard that people were approaching, and he carefully opened his eyes, "P-people? What do they want with us...?"

"I don't know," Ciel whispered, "But I bet it's not good..."

The nekos looked up at the two tall figures, popping into their cat forms.

They were both dressed in nice clothes, and they looked as if they were buisnessmen. They couldn't make out much from the shadows covering them mostly, but they could make out thair black hair and oddly-colored eyes. One was a deep crismon red, and the other was a cat-like golden. They also had black nails, which made the two cats wonder if it was natural or not.

"Well...Well...What do we have here? Two stray mix-breeds." One of them said, using hardly any emotion in his voice.

"I'll take the blue one, you take the blonde." The other directed at him, staring at Ciel with great interest and want in his red eyes.

The two men quickly snatched up the cats and smirked at eachother as they left the alleyway quickly. The cats meowed loudly and clawed at the arms containing them.

When the two started walked away from eachother, the two started frantically clawing at their kidnappers hands in despiration. They'd never been separated and it was the last thing they'd ever thought would happen to them.

"Calm down," The man sighed as he used the hand hand wasn't gripping the animal to gently pet his head, "You'll see your little friend again soon. I can assure you though, he is safe..."

**Redoing what needs to be redone on my Fanfictions, oh what fun! Heh, I hope you liked this! Much more descriptive then the last edition.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	3. Ciel's Human Form

"Take me home."

The young limo driver nodded slightly, making his way onto the busy streets in a sophisticated manner.

Ciel clawed recklessly at the man's arm, barely able to breathe from the immense pressure that he was putting on his throat. When he didn't release his grip at all, he bit his arm desperately.

The man blinked and looked down, realizing he was hurting the poor thing. He released Ciel, who ran to the other door and stared at him nervously.

"W-who are you..." Ciel asked in a nervous tone, forgetting he was still a cat and probably not understandable to humans, "What do y-you want with me...?"

The man oddly understood what he said, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I wanted a cat for myself. I noticed you yesterday, and since your a very known stray, I took you in. I have heard about the animal police making special touch-sensor locks anyways, so you'd be taken by somebody sooner or later."

Ciel blinked in shock and thought to himself, _"This man is Sebastian? The famous owner of Funtom Toy Company really just kidnapped me?"_

Sebastian chuckled at the expression the cat was making, "My, my, what an adorable pet you'll make for me."

"Shut up," the cat hissed at him in responce.

There was curiousity in the man tone as he asked, "Well, could I see your human form?"

"Why should I let you see that?" He countered with a frown. He rarely ever let a human see his true self.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes out of irritation, then pulled out a frilly pink collar, "If you don't want your friend to see you in this, you'd best show me."

Ciel hissed at it for a moment, then turned his back to the man and turned human. He was rather shy for a street cat of his type. Let alone, a street cat at all.

The other male sighed, "Turn around. I want to see you, not your ass."

Ciel blushed a deep cherry red from that. Couldn't he have just said his back?

"Kitten."

"I have a name, it's Ciel." He growled a little as he slowly turned around, keeping a hand casually over his lower areas.

Sebastian was in awe. His soft, pale skin. Those moist lips. His slender figure, and that six pack was a plus.

"C-can I be a cat again..." The younger male asked in a mumble, nervous from being stared at in such a way it made him uncomfortable.

The man nodded in reply, and Ciel instantly became a cat again.

"We're here." The driver of the limo stated simply.

Ciel looked out the dimmed window to see his house, which looked nice. A victorian-styled gothic home.

Sebastian scooped the kitten into his arms and walked out, entering the password for the gates and walking in.

**Wow, detailed. Uhm, this is redone and the author notes for this before were crappy, so...Yeah. Review what you think! Hope you like the next chapter.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	4. Bath Time Ciel!

"Ciel, come here."

Sebastian wouldn't put up with a dirty, disgusting animal in his house. So thus, he will be attempting to give him a bath.

Ciel's hiding under the leather couch in his cat form in the living room, staying as silent and unmoving as possible.

The older man sighs and starts searching. He wished he had a cat whistle at that moment, but he forgot to buy one.

"Ciel...I have strawberries." He smirked, since he had found the boy just moments ago trying to find them.

His plan worked, making the younger one peek out from under the couch and look at him, "Strawberries?"

Sebastian quickly grabbed one from the fridge in the kitchen, then showed it to him, "You have to come out if you want it."

"Okey!" He excitedly ran up to his master and looked at the sweet pink food.

The brunette scooped up his pet and then gave him the berry, which he contentedly ate at.

Ciel realized just then he'd been tricked, then struggled to escape the man.

Sebastian chuckled at the kitten, taking him into the bathroom.

His feet made a tapping noise as they touched the black tiled floors, walking silently and annoyedly towards the black clawfoot bathtub. He kicked the door shut, then quickly forced the cat in the steamy water.

The younger male hissed and tried to climb out, hating to have his fur wet. Unfortunatly for him, Sebastian had an iron grip. After about ten minutes, Ciel sighed and finally gave up.

Sebastian smirked, "Good kitten. Now, which form would you rather get bathed first?"

Each of a half-breeded cat's form have their own state of cleanliness, so they both have to be seperately cleaned rather then at the same time.

"Cat." Ciel hissed.

"Now now, no need for that," Sebastian mumbled as he poured a glop of the pet-shampoo on his hand, "I'll make this fast so you won't end up murdering me."

The cat shivered and hissed a little as the cold, sticky substance touched his fur, along with the skin underneath it. He gradually got used to it as it heated up to his temprature, at least, until it came to his lower reigons...

"Don't!" Ciel yelled and almost bit his master before he could clean the back half.

Sebastian smirked slightly, "Sensative, I assume?"

The kitten nodded a bit, pinning his ears, "And that's the part I normally take care of..."

He sighed, "Turn human then."

Ciel blushed and shook his head, "No way!"

"Well then," The man looked right at his clearly shy pet, "I'm going to have to make you."

**Ok I know what I promised. I don't know how long this is, but I'm very busy. I'm back at my 'home,' and I have dress rehersal TOMORROW for dance. But I did try to give you guys, and myself, something to look at. I think I'll get the next chapter out faster now cause I have something I can work with. Well, see ya later loveys.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	5. A Little Fun Can't Hurt

"How are you possibly going to ma-ARGGH!"

Sebastian smirked at the reaction, whispering into the boys ear, "I know how mixes must become humans when their turned on."

The older male's hand happened to slide down the cats stomach, and then have his fingers expertly play with his manhood.

"S-stop it!" Ciel moaned.

Even if he claimed he wanted it to stop, he wasn't fighting at all. If anything, he turned into a human with a very erect member.

"Oh my," Sebastian said with a smirk, "You seem to like it. I don't think I'll stop."

The younger male blushed, looking up at the ceiling.

The brunette sighed, grabbing the body wash from the cold floors, "I'll finish with you after you cleaned up enough."

Ciel nodded, shivering when the cold, clear glop of goo touched his warm body.

Sebastian was hiding a blush from his own thoughts. He simply loved smooth skin, and this pet's was smoother then anybodies in his opinion.

As soon as his hands brushed over a nipple, the boy couldn't hold back a tiny moan that came after. The older male took this as an advantage and kept rubbing them, since he did love those adorable noises from his kitten.

"Hnnn...Stop playing with me and wash me..." Ciel mumbled in a low moan, his dazed eyes glaring at his master.

Sebastian sighed and went back to cleaning him, washing all but his lower areas. He wanted to save the best for last, after all.

As soon as he finished everything else, he started to 'clean up' the lower reigons. His hand ran down the boys stomach, then slowly wrapped itself around the boys still hard member.

The younger male gasped slightly, ears pinning back and tail twitching slightly.

"What are you-Gah!"

His masters slender fingers started to slowly carress it, gradually increasing the pace.

"Se-Sebastian..." Ciel moaned out.

Sebastian slid two of his fingers in the boys mouth, grunting slightly as the boy sucked on them.

His hand that's on the boys shaft increased it's speed greatly, and soon enough he had precum dripping out.

The pet moaned more, thrusting his hips into the mans hand. He soon yelled out as his sticky juices covered Sebastian's hand and dyed the water white.

"Here..." The other smirked and slid his fingers out of his mouth and quickly slid them into his entrance.

Ciel gasped, "Whoa!"

Sebastian let out a chuckle and thrusted them slowly inside of him, gradually moving them faster. He was hard from all the moans his pet was making for him, so he undid his pants and started touching himself, grunting slightly.

"Sebastian!" The neko moaned, "D-don't touch yourself...Put it i-in me..."

He blushed and shook his head, "I would but I'd rather save it for later...Haah...Trust me..."

Ciel nodded slightly and blushed when Sebastian roughly kissed him on the lips, slipping his tongue into the boys mouth.

Their tongues battled together in a heated kiss for a moment before they parted to let out their release.

**I redid this (obviously) and I FINISHED THE LEMON! I FINISHED IT! And I dunno how good/bad it is but...Yeah. Hope you guys all like it!**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	6. Sleep Well, Kitten

It was a few hours after their little bath moment, and now Ciel's having issues with sleep.

He was curled up in his adoring neko form, eyes closed and head reasing on the crismon red bedsheets on the edge. But he couldn't sleep for two reasons. One, his master was being cruel and basically said 'fuck you' when he wanted a cuddle. Secondly, he was always used to hearing Alois in the background.

"Master..." The neko mewed, pawing at the lump that was the males feet. He wanted attention if this was really who he was stuck with, and he was getting it now.

Sebastian grunted and turned over, then eventually got up after this went on for a few moments. His bare, white chest looked almost like a vampires flesh in the moonlight. His red eyes glowed with annoyance, and his smirk that was normally there was no more.

"What?"

The boys ears pinned back nervously since he'd found ou what the mans capabilities are, and he made eye contact with his fearful face.

He realized how nervous the neko was and relaxed a bit, "What's wrong...?"

"I-I can't sleep..." He mumbled in a short responce, walking up to the edge of the covers where Sebastian lied.

The older male frowned and decided maybe he should let the kitten sleep with him. So he picked up the poor thing and realized how cold he really was.

"You're freezing..." He mumbled, "Here..."

Sebastian pulled back the covers a little, exposing more of himself as he lied the kitten down beside him.

Ciel curled up against him, quickly falling asleep once he was finally comfortable.

Sebastian sighed in relief and pet the kitten on the head gently, lying his head against his black pillows and drifting off to sleep to the sound of the purring that emmited itself from the boy.

**I've decided to continue this. And what would you rather, really short chapters at a faster uploading pace or longer, lengthier chapter that might make me months? You guys vote, if there's any of you left...**

_**-LittleTrancyGirl**_


	7. You're Claude Faustus? -Alois POV-

**You know what? I think I'm going to write a chapter or two in Alois's P.O.V, so here we go. Plus, you guys did ask for it a while back.**

When Alois woke up, he frowned, since he was still in the same room as before. The yellow wallpaper still covered the walls, occasionally peeling back to reveal the black bricks behind it. The floors were still a dark wooden colour, and he was still sleeping on the large king-sized, spider web covered bedsheets that were Claude's. And that man was sleeping still underneath them, his hair messy and his glasses on the bedside table.

"Mrroowwh!" The blonde yawned loudly, stretching his paws out.

Wait...paws? He wasn't in kitten form when he fell asleep! He hissed and turned into his mainly human form, then got off of his corner of the bed.

He winced slightly from how cool the floors were. "Why are they so cold...?" He shuddered, "It's like ice..."

Claude grunted and turned onto his side, opening his eyes lightly and letting out a heavy sigh, which scared the living hell out of Alois.

"Morning kitten..." The man rubbed his eyes and yawned lightly, sitting himself upright.

Alois turned around sharply but refused to make eye contact, "It's Alois."

He sighed and got up and stretched, going to his cobweb-covered closet and yanking open the doors. There was a variety of outfits including one labeled "Black Butler-Claude Faustus Costume," but he grabbed a grey tee-shirt and skinny jeans that were beside it.

"Wha?!" The blonde stared at the outfit in shock after realizing exactly what it was, "Y-you're Claude?!"

The man smirked and nodded silently, slipping off his pajamas and putting on his clothes in place of them.

The neko's tail swayed lightly as he walked closer to the cosplay in mere curiousity, "I want to try it on..."

The closet slammed in his face, and his scared blue eyes met an annoyed looking gold.

"That's an awful lot of money..." He frowned, "I wouldn't let anybody except myself and the actors touch it."

"Waait..." The blonde thought, then snapped his fingers, "So Sebastian's an actor to!"

The older male facepalmed and shook his head, "Just because I'm an actor, doesn't mean he is..."

"But he is thought isn't he?!" Alois squeaked, "But is it a secret?"

He nodded, "Don't tell anybody about this...Not even your little friend. Let him find out on his own."

He smiled and giggled, "Okay!"

Claude sighed in relief and walked to the door, "Hungry?"

Alois's eyes glimmered and he ran straight up to him, "Oh yes!"

**I'm going to do short chapters. I didn't have much time this week at all, so I've put together this. Aww~ Alois and Claude are getting along! And now he knows his little secret...hehe. Reviews are appreciated, the reason I remember my fanfictions are still loved.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	8. Vunerable

**Warning: ClaudexAlois Lemon**

"Oh my what food is there?" Alois smiled as he ran into the kitchen, then stared in awe.

The cabinets were white with black tops, the stove, microwave, and the fridge were all stainless steel, and the dining table off to the side was clear glass. The walls were the same yellow wallpaper as the bedroom, and the floors were a lighter wood.

Alois ran to the fridge and opened it excitedly, then smiled widely at all the food choices. From healthy fruits to chocolates to candies, it was all in there. He grabed up a bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries and nibbled on the chocolate end of one.

Claude sighed and walked into the room, seeing the neko and smiling. "How cute..."

He walked up to him, taking a bite from the top of the berry Alois was eating from.

Alois blinked and looked up at him, blushing lightly, "E-ehh..."

Claude chuckled and smirked lightly, "I wanted a bite of yours."

"O-oh..." The blonde giggled a bit, "Hehe, come get some."

The older male's smirk grew into a grin, taking the whole thing into his mouth and kissing the neko roughly. He was kissing him back, so he picked him up and sat him on a cabinet.

"What are we gonna do..." The blonde blushed shyly, then gasped once he realized what was about to happen.

The man spread the younger ones legs apart and grinned, licking up the sides of the boys cock hungrily.

"A-ahhn..." Alois didn't hold back, moaning as he got hard in pleasure and lust, "Claude.."

He smirked and sucked on the head of it hard, then started to bob his head to get more of the boys length in.

"Ohh...Faster Claude...!" He squirmed a little and groaned, leaning back.

Claude moved his head faster, drooling some while sucking on his length harshly.

The blonde yelled out and hrusted his hips, fucking his mouth and holding the males head.

He groaned softly on his cock and slipped off his pants, still sucking. His hand started pumping on his huge shaft while he relieved Alois.

"Claude I-I'm cumming!" He orgasmed and came the words, throwing his head back as his juices filled the others mouth.

Claude swallowed it all, the sweet taste of him lingering in his mouth, "Mmh...Sweet...My turn..."

Alois nodded and got off the desk, sitting on the floor as the other ot on a chair. The blonde swirled his tongue around the huge cock before taking it into his mouth whole.

The older male gasped lightly and bit his lip, moaning gently as he did this. He hadn't had anyone suck him like this in ages and it felt like heaven.

"Oh god..." He groaned, "Amazing..."

The blonde grinned around his shaft as he moved his head, biting on it teasingly. He sucked hard and gripped onto his legs to keep them from moving, while his eyes innocently looked up at his pleasured master.

Claude's eyes were shut and his head was tilted back. He was thrusting his hips, and his hands were gently gripping on Alois's hair.

The neko pulled his head away for a moment to catch his breath, then he deepthraoted the thing and nearly gagged on it.

The older male gasped and moaned loudly, cumming by suprise sooner then Alois did.

He tried to swallow it, but the amouh overbeared him so he pulled back and it got on his face.

Claude stared for a moment, then smirked, "Whoa...Sexy..."

Alois panted and looked up at him, "That was fun..."

Claude nodded in agreement and licked the blonde's face clean, then put his cock back in his pants and zipped them up, "You need some clothes. I don't need your appealing body being shown to anyone but me..."

He blushed and giggled, and his eyes wandered to the living room, where he spotted a nicely folded outfit with a bow on top, "Is that for me?!"

He nodded and took the boy to the living room, then handed him the outfit.

"I-it's the Alois Trancy outfit..." The boys eye's glimmered and he slipped it on, a perfect fit none the less.

Claude smiled as Alois twirled around in the outfit, giggling and looking at him.

"Thank you...I've never been this happy..."

**Aww! The ending is so cute...And hehe some oral action between Claude and Alois. *wink wink***


	9. Morning Playtime -Ciel POV-

**P.O.V Switch: Ciel (Even though I don't wanna switch...)**

It was only six in the morning when Ciel woke up, and he was wide awake. He was in his kitten form, but apparently Sebastian put him back to the corner of the bed.

The bluenette sighs and makes his way to where Sebastian was peacefully slumbering, then tried to think of ways to wake him up. He could claw at him, but he'd get punished. He could just snuggle against him and fall back asleep...Hmm...

After about twenty minutes of thinking, he decided it was best to tease the living shit out of him until he woke up. So he did what was needed, he pulled the covers slowly off his master. Then he slipped off the underwear he had on, turning into his half-human form.

"Well, here goes nothing..." He mumbled to himself, blushing furiously. He'd never had to do something like this, not even to Alois.

He slid his hand over the member, which was telling him that the male was having a very hot dream as it was. Sebastian grunted when the bluenette did nothing more then wrap his shaking fingers around it.

He started to masturbate him, pumping his hand at a fast pace, "It's revolting that I'm doing this..."

Ciel's master let out a small moan, thrusting his hips into the boys hand. The boy could claim he hated it and lie to himself, but seeing his master like this actually aroused him.

"Fuck..." The boy mumbled, feeling his pants grow tight. He slipped them off quickly and started to touch himself as well.

Sebastian started to wake up, but the kitten had no noticing of it. The male grinned a little in amusement as he made it known, "My my...Kitten's horny this morning..."

Ciel blushed darkly, but then he was pulled into a deep kiss. He didn't fight it either, and the male pulled the neko on top of him.

"Let me fix this..." Sebastian grinned, rubbing their cocks together.

The boy gasped and moaned loudly, shuddering in pleasure and bucking his hips, "Se-se..Hahh..."

He chuckled a little, grunting a bit himself. He quickened the pace while nipping at the boys neck gently. His free hand started to tease his entrance as well.

"I'm close a-already..!" Ciel moaned out moments before hitting his climax.

It all came out and covered their chests, along with Sebastian's fingers. His master grinned and licked it off his hand in a seducive way, "I'm not finished yet."

He turned the boy over and had him on all fours, then slammed himself into him.

The bluenette yelled out while gripping the sheets, moving himself without thinking in sync with the male. His mind was blank, and his breathing was erratic. It was complete bliss to him.

Sebastian smirked and thrusted himself in and out quickly, trying to find the boy's prostate as he did. He kept going farther in until suddenly he earned a loud yell from Ciel, signaling he'd found his sweet spot.

"Th-there!" Ciel moaned, "Haa!"

The man kept himself moving there, slamming into it rapidly. He slapped the boys ass and smirked in satisfaction.

The boys body shook in pleasure and excitement, obviously close to releasing once again.

Sebastian knew they were both close to cumming, so he went as fast as he could before they both let go.

They both yelled out eachothers name and came, Sebastian overflowing in Ciel and the boy covering the sheets.

The two collapsed on the bed, slowing their breath and staring at eachother.

"C-ciel..." His master half-whispered to him , "This may be crazy...But...I love you..."

The boy's eyes widened a litle, but he smiled.

"Love you to...Master..."

**Done~ I was forced to do this chapter...But ehh, I think it turned out well for me not being in the mood. Hehehe, love me you guys. Review to your hearts content!**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	10. After Sex Discovery

Ciel blushed and sighed, slipping out of the bed after a minute. He let out a little yawn and fleed his tail to stretch it out. Even after sex, he still needed to stretch for some reason.

Sebastian stood up and smirked a little, wrapping his arms around the nekos waist from behind and pulling him into a soft hug.

The boy looked up at him with a small smile, his cheeks a shade of pink, "Shouldn't we get dressed?"

"Mmm..." The other mumbled into his ear, "But I think I like you naked better."

Ciel rolled his eyes and slipped out of his grip, plopping down on the bed, "Where's my clothes?"

The male sighed and grabbed out an outfit that looked exactly like the character Ciel's and tossed it to him, "Happy?" He slipped into a grey tee shirt and black skinny jeans for himself before turning around and looking at his pet.

The neko was trying, and failing, to button up the dress shirt. He was getting extremely fustrated at it, since he had gotten the shorts on without a problem.

"Help me, I can't get in on." He looked up at Sebastian, "Please?"

He let out a sigh before walking over and handing him the jacket, since it was the blue outfit, "Put this on and nobody will notice."

"Okay." The bluenette nodded and slipped it on him with ease, then walking to a mirror in the room and admiring himself.

"Hey..." He mumbled, "This is farmiliar..."

His master chuckled and spoke in his character's voice, "Indeed, My Lord. You look just like my young master, Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel jumped a litle and looked up at Sebastian in surprise, "E-ehh? You're-" -He paused for a moment- "Sebastian Michaelis...So you own a toy company and act...?"

He nodded softly and smiled, "Pretty much."

"Wow..." The neko mumbled.

"Alois and Claude are coming over later." Sebastian said in an attempt to change the subject.

His pet got the biggest smile he'd seen since he brought him home, "Really?! I-I get to see him today?!"

"Maybe even spend the night," His master chuckled at the bluenette's excitement, "But you must behave while Claude's around."

"I will, I promise!" He nodded quickly with a small twirl, "Yay he's coming over!"

The man sighed and left the boy to his excitement, walking into the kitchen to prepare some food. He was hungry, and he was assuming his kitten was as well.

Ciel realized his new boyfriend slash master wasn't in the room after a moment, and ran to go find him. As soon as he found him in the kitchen, he smiled and practically killed him with a hug.

"Hungry?" Sebastian chuckled softly, and the bluenette nodded against his back in responce.

"Well then, we're having pancakes with strawberries and chocolate."

**And we end there. Because I'm stressed. And I hardly had enough time to do this much, and I want to post for you people. Badly. I hate making you all wait DX! What'd you think? Reviews please! We got up to a hundred, lets try for 150!**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	11. A Trancy Visit

"Yum!" Ciel smiled brightly, then sighed a little, "You know, I'm curious to hear what the other two have done..."

Sebastian started to make the batter for the pancakes, "What do you mean?"

"Like, sex wise." He shrugged his shoulders as he sat on a dining chair.

The other male rolled his eyes slightly, "You'll find out soon then."

Ciel watched his master make the food, and they ate in silence. The boy felt awkward he whole time, like they were supposed to be saying something. But he didn't say anything about it.

After they finished eating, Ciel got up and plopped down on the plush couch in the living room, flipping on the flat-screen TV to some random station.

"Hm..." He mumbled to himself as his hand snatched up the remote and started channel surfing, "What to watch to make the time go by faster..."

Sebastian soon made his way to sit beside his kitten, "So what are you watching?"

"No idea, anything you want to?" He asked as he handed the man the remote.

He shrugged and continued flipping through them, "Not really. Huh...That show Elizabeth watches...A Thousand Ways to Die...Pokemon..."

Ciel got a huge grin with the show that popped up next, "I want to watch this!"

"Black Butler OVA's...?" He gave the boy a look, "Really...?"

He giggled, "It's Ciel in Wonderland, one of my favorites. Please?"

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Fine, fine."

The neko watched with excitement burning in his eyes, giggling at the scene that was running. It was the scene where Ran Mao was dressed as a fungi and squishing Ciel into her boobs.

"What's funny is that the actor enjoyed that scene..." Sebastian chuckled softly as he watched.

Ciel glanced at his master, "I thought he was actually gay."

"Bisexual," He corrected, "And he's with the Alois actor."

The kitten giggled, "Sounds cute!"

"It is." He smiled.

Ciel sighed and watched the rest of the OVA, along with the marathon of every episode of Black Butler. Sebastian was right beside him the whole time, getting a little anxious himself in certain parts.

After the last episode ended and a Hetalia: Axis Powers short came up, a knock was heard from the front door, followed by a little squeak.

"Must be them, come on." The actor said as his pet stood up behind him.

They walked to the door and opened it, revealing Alois in the Trancy cosplay and Claude with a blank look.

"Ciel!" Alois squeaked happily and tackled him into a hug so rough they fell on the floor.

The two men rolled their eyes and chuckled slightly at them, then Sebastian spoke first.

"Before anything me and Claude have some buisness to discuss. Ciel, try to keep Alois from breaking anything worth money." He gave the boy a sympathetic look, since he knew it'd be nearly impossible.

Ciel nodded and Claude got a small smile before making his way to the kitchen, Sebastian following.

"So," Alois started with a grin as he rested his elbows on the boys chest, resting his head on his hands, "What's been going down between you two?"

"What do you mean?" The bluenette gave him a look.

The blonde giggled, "Sex silly!"

"Oh god...Uhm...A lot."

"How many times?!" He looked anxious as he asked.

"Lets see...Bathtub...Bed...Morning...Three times." He counted on his fingers.

The boy raised a brow, "That's it? Really?"

"But they were intense, probably could be worth a years amount of sex." Ciel shrugged.

"Oh," The blonde giggled, "Claude's been all over me! Every second he can get he has his mouth on me or his dick inside me."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "I value my ass, thank you. Too much sex can injure you."

"Don't know, don't care." Alois sighed.

They both glanced at eachother when they heard the TV play the song "World is Mine" by Miku Hatsune, then smiled.

"Vocaloid Count!" They shouted and quickly got up and flopped on the couch.

Their eyes were glued to the screen while reporters followed around the Vocaloid's in their daily lives. It was interesting to watch some of their favorite anime singers live with the drama, press, and sex they get in a day.

They were watching it, and about half-way through the episode when they heard a groan from the other room, and it definatly sounded like a pained one.

"Alois..." Ciel mumbled and glanced at the blonde.

He looked back at the neko, his own neko ears pinned back nervously, "Yes?"

"What do you think is going on?" He looked at the archway leading back to where the two males were at.

"I don't know..." Alois sighed, "I hope it was an accident and not something bad."

"Let's find out." Ciel said with a small smile, "Maybe it was nothing."

**Heh, here I end it this time. So one of them is hurt, do you think it was accidental or intentional? And if you don't know what Vocaloid is...Well...You've heard of Youtube! It's not an actual show, so don't go trying to find it. I'm eventually making an MMD show of it (If you even know what MMD is), so look for a link to that. Also, what'd you think of Alois? I think he was cute this chapter, despite my troubles of making his personality. Well, see you all next chapter!**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	12. An Awful Memory

"Yeah...Nothing..." Alois mumbled.

They made their way into the room curiously, then both of their eyes widened in shock at what they seen.

Claude had hit Sebastian, it was obvious. Neither of them looked as if they wanted to be there anymore. The male's mouth was bleeding slightly, and there was a small slit in hs coat. They assumed it was from earlier. Claude's face was red and his eye seemed swollen.

"What the hell's going on?!" Alois shouted at them, catching their attention, "Why are you fighting?!"

Claude sighed a little, clearly going to be the one talking, "Well, Sebastian said something he shouldn't have..."

The two actors glared at eachother for a moment, then Sebastan frowned.

"**I **said something? Your the one who said that!" Sebastian growled.

Ciel frowned, his tail flicking angrily. He grabbed Sebastian and yanked him out the room before saying anything.

"Okay, tell me exactly what the fucks happened between you two."

"Well...It's a long story, Ciel.." He mumbled, thankful that he's not dealing with Alois. He was yelling at his master in the background, and it did not sound very pleasent.

The neko sighed softly, "Well obviously your going have a while to tell me. Alois's famous rip-your-head off lectures don't end for at least an hour if not two."

"Claude brought up something...Well...It's stupid how he holds a grudge..." The man started, "I..."

**Warning: SebastianxClaude ahead!**

It was about ten years ago, and Sebastan was walking down the empty, deserted streets. He was listening to a hit song by the ever-growing Vocaloid known as Meiko. He was walking to Claude's house that day, since they'd been best friends since they were n pre-k.

He walked up to the small apartment, which was the others new place he got for himself. His hand slowly raised to the door to knock, but Claude opened it before he could.

"Hey, " The teen smiled, "What's up?"

Sebastan pulled his earbuds so they fell onto his neck, "I'm bored. So I wanted to come over. Cool?"

Claude nodded, opening the door more so his friend could walk in, "Sure."

The male sat down on the small, worn, old grey couch, flipping on the cheap hotel TV. It wasn't the best place, but it was something. The wallpaper was old, but Claude tried to pant over it. The floor was the only nice thing, freshly polished wood.

The other teen closed the door and sat beside him, sighing.

They flipped through the TV channels, but nearly dropped the remote when they stopped on the yaoi channel. Normally it was some cheesy thing for the fangirls, but today it decided not to be.

"Boku no Pico..." Sebastian mumbled, staring at the hot shotas.

Claude blushed, "Normally it's not something like this during the middle of the day..."

The two stared for a while, getting more turned on by the second. Both of them wanted to change the channel, but couldn't seem to make themselves. It was addictive for them.

Sebastian was so caught up in the movie, he didn't notice the whimpers beside him at frst. He looked over at his friend, his mouth forming a small smirk.

"My my Claude..." The boy mumbled, chuckling a little, "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

Claude blushed, hidng his face shyly the best he could, "Sh-shut up..."

The male grinned, silently watching. Claude had his pants off, rubbing himself. He hated being watched since he was shy about sex.

After a few minutes, Sebastian was growing bored and extremely turned on. He leaned into his friends erection and flcked his tongue on the tip.

Claude shook his head, letting out a little gasp, "D-don't..!"

"But you love it obviously.." The now seme chuckled, lightly lapping on his cock.

"Haa..." Claude moaned quietly, trying to move away, "No...S-stop it..!"

He knew Claude meant what he said, but ignored him. He wanted this, so he wasn't letting Claude get in the way.

**If you hate the butlers as teens doing things, it's over now. Continue from here.**

"You raped Claude?!"

Sebastan nodded, "Yeah, and he won't put it past me even though it's not that bad..."

"Why'd you do it anyways..." Ciel mumbled, "That's just stupid for you to do. Please don't tell me you were his fir-"

"His own father was the first person that ever laid a hand on him in that way, so don't even bring that up." He mumbled, wishng that the subject was never brought up.

The kittens eyes widened at the responce, "Eh.?!"

"Can we please just stop with this?" The man said, loud enough for Alois and Claude to hear, "It's not like I can change the past anyways."

Ciel nodded slightly, and they walked back into the room Claude and Alois are in. The two were sitting in complete silence, Alois on his masters lap.

**Yeah, this is short I garuntee. But I'm also tired, and I just got my blood drawn...So I decided to at least write something before I fall asleep. So yeah...I hope you liked. I forgot the idea had so I just started writing and this was what happened, so that's why there's the two butlers. But We did get some background on Claude, who's (hopefully) going to be important to the story later on.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	13. (Filler) New Actor?

It was a few days since Alois and Claude had paid them a visit, and Ciel was bored out of his mind. Sebastian was making lunch for the two of them in the kitchen, but Ciel just sat in the living room watching Vocaloid music videos.

"Ciel," Sebastian called from the kitchen, "Foods done!"

The neko ran into the room as if he was half-starved, plopping down on a dining chair while humming "Messiah or Desire" by Len Kagamine.

The older male chuckled softly as he sat a plate of fresh sushi in front of him, "You've become obsessed with Vocaloids lately…"

The neko perked up his ears as he bit into a piece of the food, "Yeah, but it's catchy!"

"What are they even saying? I'm not exactly fluent in Japanese…" The man mumbled softly.

Ciel smiled, "I learned it when I was six, since I had lived in Japan."

"Why Japan?" Sebastian asked curiously, "Were you born there?"

"Nope, my old masters took me from America to Japan, then here." The boy mumbled.

The male nodded slightly, and then they ate in complete silence.

Ciel stood first, walking back to the TV and sitting on the couch. His ears perked up and he blushed when Sebastian sat next to him.

His master chuckled at the reaction he got, pulling the neko on his lap and kissing him.

"I love you…" Sebastian whispered into the boy's ear.

Ciel's face turned red, "L-love you too...Sebastian…"

The man laughed lightly, "I swear, you're so adorable."

The neko smiled a little at his master, tail swaying slowly.

Sebastian looked at his watch and sighed, "I'll have to leave in an hour or so…"

"Why?" The boy looked a little surprised.

"I'm Sebastian," He chuckled, "I still have filming. Since we're secretly doing a season three…Don't tell anyone."

Ciel squeaked, unable to speak. He'd heard only mere rumors about season three, but it's never been confirmed until now!

"Don't get too excited, or you might end up coming with me on set…" He smirked, "Since our Ciel actor's been pushing his luck with the director lately…"

The boy nearly fainted on his lap. Him, an actor? For black butler? It's only been a dream of his, but never even close to a reality!

"M-me…As Ciel?" The bluenette managed to make out.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes. I think the director would like you as the new Phantomhive…"

**I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm super sick and my laptops down…What would you guys think if I changed my name to Emocupcake01? I'm not sure, I want some help deciding…**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	14. Meeting the Cast of Kuroshitsuji III

It was about time for filming, and Ciel was walking behind Sebastian nervously on the set of the anime. The scene was in the garden that they had left off in during season two, and it was quite a beautiful area, even if it was simply a green room.

The real actor of Ciel was sitting off to the side, arguing with the director. The boy was in full costume, even including the accent which was completely fake.

"This scene is stupid!" The boy was yelling at the man, "You say it's to help along the forming feelings of Sebastian's character, but how does this help with anything?!"

The director had an almost visual-kei kind of look to him. He had red hair that was longer in the front want shorter in the back, and he was wearing a short-sleeved blue jacket with SuG written on the back. His shirt was a darker blue shade, closer to neon with a few random graphics on it. He wore light-coloured skinny jeans, and neon blue converse to top it all off.

The older male growled, "You know what? If you hate it so much, then why are you acting in it! Get out, you're fired!"

The bluenette stormed off the set and out the silver doors behind Sebastian and his pet, and then Alois came out of nowhere and ran after him. He was also full in character-looking.

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes, "He's so dumb…Well, here's our chance kitten."

Ciel nodded slightly, practically clinging to him from behind as they walked up to the man.

"Sebastian, what are we going to do?" The director looked at him, "We don't have a Ciel anymore and we might lose Alois over this…"

The actor smiled a little, "I already have a replacement." He pulled Ciel gently from behind him, revealing the neko in a Ciel costume. He had on the blue outfit, complete with the needed makeup and eyepatch.

His eyes widened for a moment, and then his lips curled into a broad smile, "You never fail to impress me Sebastian! You honestly are one hell of a butler!"

"A Phantomhive butler who couldn't do as little as this isn't worth his salt." He chuckled softly, and Ciel shyly went back behind Sebastian.

The director smiled at him slightly, "No need to be so shy, you're clinging to him like a kitten who's lost his way."

"_I sort of am…"_ The bluenette thought to himself as he slowly moved away from the male, grabbing his hand nervously. He wanted to keep some sort of skin contact no matter what.

"By the way, I'm known as Kei around here," The male sighed, then looked at Sebastian, "Are you two close? He's determined to not leave you."

Sebastian nodded, "We're dating. And he lives with me, so he's become rather fond of my presence."

Kei grinned and clapped his hands once, "Aha! This is absolutely perfect! So now we don't have to edit our scripts!"

Ciel looked up at them curiously, then walking over to a wooden bench to the side and grabbing a pink booklet from the side. He skimmed through it, noticing all the kissing and somewhat sexual scenes there are.

After a while of them talking, Ciel had started actually reading the scripts. He gasped when he got to what was literally going to be a full-out yaoi scene.

"Sebastian…" Ciel mumbled, "You never told me we'd have to literally have sex on camera…"

The actor looked at his pet curiously, taking the script from him and reading through the scene, "Since when was this added?!"

Claude walked up with his own pet just then, "Alois's quitting, so I wanted to know if my little boyfriend could take his place?"

Ciel smiled as the director nodded, "Sure! So many new people on set…and all the pairings are perfect!"

Alois glomped Ciel, making him fall back on the floor, "Yay I get to work with Ciel!"

The boys both laughed and the two butlers simply rolled their eyes at the two.

"Well, let's go on ahead and record what scenes we can. I'll get our two new actors scripts for them to read and memorize that haven't been edited." Kei sighed.

Sebastian nodded, and Claude walked into the green room sighing, "Can we hurry? I have to take Alois to the doctor at six."

All the characters got into position, and they started to film the whole scene.

The nekos watched their masters as they battled in the small green room, trying not to laugh as they fake attacked eachother with sticks that would become demons swords in editing.

Grell walked up to them, looking them up and down curiously, "Who might you be? I'd recognize if you were the actual Ciel and Alois."

The blonde smiled up at him, "We're the new Ciel and Alois!"

"Oh? Well then, welcome to Black Butler! Have you seen William?" He sighed softly, "I've been looking for him for hours…"

They both shook their heads silently.

"Oh…Okay then…" The shinigami sighed again, walking off and leaving them alone.

Ciel got up and ran after him, "We could help you find him!"

"Oh really? That would be splendid!" The red-head turned around and smiled, pointy teeth in-tact.

"They told us to stay put Ciel…" Alois mumbled, "I don't want to disobey our masters…"

The bluenette rolled his eyes, "Come on, what's the harm in helping out your favorite shinigami in finding my favorite shinigami?"

The blonde looked at him, smiling a little at the idea, "You're right! There's no harm in helping him out!"

Off they were on their search to find Will. Too bad he wasn't even in the country…

After several countless hours of the three searching the city streets, they gave up. Grell was moping as they made their way into the studio once again, and Ciel and Alois were following him.

"Ciel!" Sebastian practically killed the boy with a hug, "I told you to stay put…"

The boy blushed deeply, trying to escape his grasp. He failed, naturally, and let his insides be squished by his master.

Alois smiled a little, "He wanted us to go find Will. At least help Grell out…"

Claude sighed, "Grell, just give up on him. He's gone, and that's that."

Tanaka seemed to come out of nowhere, spooking everyone, "Ho ho ho…"

The blonde squeaked and ran to him, picking up the chibi, "Aww even cuter in person!"

Ciel yawned, "I'm tired. Can we go home…?"

Sebastian nodded, and then looked at the others, "I'll see you all in a couple weeks."

They left with that, and Ciel fell asleep on the way home.

"Ciel…" He heard in his ear, "Its morning…"

The boy bolted up, "How long was I asleep?!"

Sebastian chuckled, lying next to him in his pajamas. He had put them both to bed, since the neko had been out cold, "It's been a night."

"Oh…Okay…" Ciel mumbled, snuggling up to his master and yawning.

Sebastian sighed softly and stood up, grabbing his clothes from the closet and changing, "We should get up, you know."

"Huh?" Ciel sat up, looking down at his clothes. Sebastian must've changed him, for he was in his pajamas.

"It's nearly noon," He sighed softly, "And I don't know about you, but I'm certainly hungry."

The bluenette nodded in agreement, his stomach growling to confirm him. He got up and stretched, then grabbed some clothes and changed.

Sebastian smiled softly, then left the room to make some food. Ciel quietly followed his every step.

The two made their way to the kitchen, and Ciel sat on a cabinet as he watched his master grab some pizza rolls and stick them in the microwave.

"I don't feel like making anything to fancy…Those okay for you?" He asked his kitten.

The bluenette smiled, nodding quickly, "Those are yummy, their fine!"

The older male let out a soft chuckle, pecking his lover's lips as he walked out of the room, "Come on, let's find something to do in the meantime."

Ciel nodded, following him, "Kay."

**Pfft- I'm so bored. This is a dull spring break. So I've filled it with fan art, fanfictions, and lots and lots of JRock and yaoi.**

**But I'm sick…Urg…Hopefully this doesn't fuck with my singing voice. I have MPA the day I get back to school, and I happen to not want to be the one that makes the stuck up fucking judges give us a "fair" or "good."**

**On the bright side of the life you guys don't care about, but for some reason read about anyways, I'm on Club Penguin! I left it for a long time cause I got bored of waiting for new catalogues, but their stamp book thing makes it so I can still have fun on there! If you wanna join me for the hell of it, my username's EmoCupcake01 and the server I generally hangout on (By that I mean live on) is Walrus.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	15. Truly Alone

It was that night, and Ciel was sleeping on the couch. Sebastian had went to bed early, so he'd left the neko to his own choices.

A small knock was heard on the door, causing the boy to wake up and walk over to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked, a little nervous.

A quiet, weak voice was heard on the other side of the door, "A-alois..."

He yanked the door open quickly, staring wide-eyed at the blonde before him. He was naked, trembling, covered in blood, and scared to death.

"Cl-claude's gone..." He mumbled walking in, "Th-there were men at the house...They t-took him and raped me i-in front of him!"

Ciel ran upstairs as Alois plopped down on the couch and wrapped himself up in the blanket he was using to sleep with earlier.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, running into his room and pouncing on top of him, "Wake up this is important!"

The actor grumbled, sitting up, "What's so important it's disrupting my sleep..."

"Claude's gone and Alois was raped..." He mumbled softly, trembling a little from the sniffles he could hear from the next room.

Sebastian's eyes widened, "What?! Who would take him and rape an innocent kid?!"

The blonde mumbled from the doorway, "I-I know who...Claude's father would...And his goons..."

The male growled, getting out of bed and picking up Alois in his arms, "You need a bath."

"Yeah, I really feel dirty right now...C-can Ciel bathe with me...?" The icy blue orbs met the crimson red ones that were staring at him with concern.

Ciel nodded and Sebastian did as well, then they walked to the bathroom and ran him a bath.

"Here..." Sebastian mumbled, slipping the boy into the warm water.

Ciel followed closely behind, smiling softly at the other neko, "You're safe now so just relax."

"O-okay..." The boy nodded in response, watching their every move with caution.

Ciel couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Alois into a gentle hug, sighing softly.

"We'll find him...I know we will..." He mumbled into the boy's ear, "I can't see you become depressed..."

"Ciel," The blonde said with a small smile, "No matter what we find, I'll still be happy."

Ciel just nodded and sat back, sighing as Sebastian washed the boy carefully. He made sure to rub off every last trace of the rape, noticing that he felt a little bloated when he ran his hand across his stomach.

"Alois, did they...climax inside you?" Sebastian looked at him seriously.

He silently nodded in response, gulping a little in fear.

"Ciel get out. This will feel extremely weird, but we will have to empty that out of you sooner or later."

The bluenette obediently got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him, "It's not as weird as it seems."

The blonde blushed, "H-how do we do that?"

"Basically, you just push it out like your taking a dump and then it won't stop flowing until it's gone. That's why it feels weird, plus it is a liquid..." He sighed softly.

Alois blushed even deeper and nodded, and Ciel left the room to let them take care of that. He really didn't want to be in there.

He walked to the bedroom, grabbing out a nightshirt and slipping it on.

"_Ciel...We meet again, my dear son..."_

The boy gasped, remembering that sweet, silky, yet horrifying male voice.

"_I see you remember who I am. I have taken Claude for his father, he was quite pleased. He wanted to see Alois as well, he'd heard so much about him. He wants him as bad as I want you..."_

"No!" Ciel screamed, falling to his knees.

The voice let out a soft chuckle, _"You don't want to see me again? You don't want to let Sebastian be free? If you don't come to me, he will."_

The neko let out a soft whimper, "N-no...I can't let you hurt him..."

"_Then you bring your little kittypet friend and yourself to me."_

The bluenette crawled to the corner, gripping locks of his hair and pulling them from how scared he was. Sebastian...He couldn't let his father do anything to him...But he'd rather die than see Ciel with the man he feared most...

"_If you tell anyone about this...Their all dead. Alois, Sebastian, Claude, all of 'em."_

**I felt like putting out a short chapter, I don't feel like doing much. I finally have a dramatic plot here!**

**Life: MPA was awesome, we got straight superiors! WHICH IS REALLY FUCKING AMAZING!**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	16. Trapped

As the days went by, murders started to arise. Sebastian, Alois, and Ciel tried to live normally, but something wasn't right. Ciel knew.

He wouldn't tell.

Alois was sleeping on the couch late at night. The TV was left running on MTV, playing Vocaloid song idly.

Ciel was peering outside his room, making sure nobody else was awake. He slowly crept out and thought, _"At least Sebastian will be safe..."_

He gently shook the sleeping blonde neko, "Hey, wake up."

"Mmn..." The blonde mumbled, opening his eyes and looking at him and whispering, "Why are you up this late?"

"We have to go I'll explain later." He mumbled.

With a nod, Alois got up and swiftly but silently slipped into his clothes on the floor.

They crept out the door, making sure not to wake the sleeping master. As the cool, crisp night air hit their faces, their bodies became more alert. Alois followed behind Ciel as they walked.

The bluenette had no idea where he was going, but he was sure wherever it was, was where Vincent was hiding.

The streets were deserted, the streetlights dimming light on the roads beside them. The occasional bench appeared in the darkness in front of the various buildings.

"Ciel," Alois mumbled as they walked side by side, "Where are we going?"

He smiled softly at the blonde, "Don't worry about it. It's...a surprise!"

The neko giggled, "Okay!"

They walked in silence as they gradually got closer. Eventually, they came to an old, deserted alleyway. Ciel took a glance into it, since something was telling him to go in.

"_You're so close to me...Enter the alley and move the old television set."  
_

The boy listened to his father's voice, sliding the TV away to reveal a small door.

"_I'm inside."_

The bluenette gulped and opened it slowly, Alois watching over his shoulder anxiously. They both climbed down a ladder that was inside into the dark hole.

A small candle light illuminated the other half of the room. Three men were sitting in old chairs: Claude's father, Ciel's Father, as well as Alois's Uncle.

Alois's eyes widened in fear, "Wh-wha- I thought you were dead!"

The uncle chuckled, "Dead? I don't think so. You really think that a little injection would've killed me that easily?"

Ciel looked in the corner, eyes going wide as he heard chains rattling, "Who's back there..."

Claude's father, a tall man that looked as if he could be Claude's identical twin, stood up and walked over to the person in the corner.

"Claude!" Alois gasped out, staring at the bloody, filthy figure that was chained to the wall.

Claude growled at them, "Get out of here...It's a trap to get Seba-"

"Ah," The human's father sighed as he slapped his own son, "Don't need to tell them the plan. They'll find out."

"Were you planning this the whole time Ciel..." Alois turned to him, eyes flooding with tears, "You seemed to trick me and lead me here..."

Ciel's gulped, "A-Alois...I-I-"

Vincent stood up, walking over to them smirking, "Good boy son. You listened so well. Now all we need is Michaelis."

The bluenette looked down at the concrete floors, feeling guilty for falling for their trick.

The blonde whimpered, tears streaming down his face.

He knew it was just a stupid anime, but he wanted to try it. Ciel can talk to Sebastian telepathically through the contract, so maybe somehow he could get through to the real Sebastian...

"_Sebastian, help us...Claude's imprisoned here...We're next...Either stay away or save us all...Their after you..."_

**Okay, real short. But school gets so busy at the end of the year. About every other day 'till the last school day is a field trip! Once I get back to Ohio, I'll write you guys a nice, long chapter I promise. Note to self: at least 5000 words minimum next chapter!**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


End file.
